<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 235 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070268">Day 235</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [235]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [235]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 235</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grace looked out the window in the enchanters’ library and glowered. She had not been among those deemed ‘compliant’ enough to help with the celebrations, probably because she was among the last of the Starkhaven mages to be captured. She doubted Meredith would ever forget how she had humiliated the templars sent after her several times before they finally caught up with her. The others believed themselves fortunate to have not been made tranquil, but Grace refused to be satisfied with less severe atrocities committed against them.</p><p>Thrask believed Meredith was the problem, that without her around, things could improve. Grace knew differently. She had had to watch from this position for days as the city celebrated. As Hawke was hailed as a hero. Hawke, who had turned them loose into the wilds with not food, no supplies and expected them to be grateful. Hawke who had murdered Decimus, the one man who could have kept them free.</p><p>Hawke was allowed to live as a noble in this city, he kept his closest friends safe while letting the rest of them suffer in the Circle. Grace had spent the east four years looking over her shoulder every moment of every day. She had hoped Roberto and his followers would have been able to help her uncover powerful secrets of blood magic to give her the edge she needed to lead her followers in revolt. Hawke and his friends had sabotaged their efforts there as well and now Roberto too, was dead.</p><p>Grace had thought long and hard about what she might do with her freedom. With her mastery of magic, she might do well in Tevinter, and they would not need to look over her shoulder for templars constantly. Some said that the mages of the North fought amongst each other in a constant bloody struggle for supremacy. Those people were trying to scare mages into not fleeing to Tevinter but to Grace, a fight for supremacy sounded a hell of a lot better than a fight for survival.</p><p>“Greeting Grace.” Evelina had come to disturb Grace’s contemplation. She was from Ferelden, and like Grace, had escaped the Circle. Unlike Grace, Evelina had surrendered her freedome willingly. </p><p>“It seems like something is on your mind,” said the southern mage. Grace looked up at her in annoyance. Evelina had made it clear she was not willing to do what needed to be done to oppose the templars. She was no ally of Grace.</p><p>“Just thinking about this fucking city,” Grace snapped. “And how it doesn't give a damn about any of us, but will bend over backwards to suck the Champion’s cock.”</p><p>Evelina clapped a hand over her mouth, shocked by Grace’s crudeness.</p><p>“I… indeed,” she stammered. “Well perhaps I shall leave you to it.” Evelina took a few steps backwards, making for the door she came in from. Grace, however, did not feel like letting her go so easily. She was in a fowl mood and there were so few targets for her to vent at in the Circle.</p><p>“Do not forget that you chose this life,” Grace snarled. “You were free, you could have lived however you chose and what you chose was to come to the Circle. You were offered the chance I never had and you squandered it, and how is that working out for you? Do you sleep better at night with the templars watching you? Do you get off on that?”</p><p>“I came with refugees fleeing the Blight,” Evelina spat back. Maybe she did have a backbone after all. “Orphans who would have died without me, they deserved a chance to be safe. My magic serves my fellow man, it doesn't rule over them.”</p><p>“Yes, and what a service you provided for them.” Grace said. “How are your precious orphans doing now?”</p><p>Evelina’s face flushed a bright red and he clenched her fists. Ice crystals started growing off her knuckles. Grace half expected the woman to attack her right here in the library but instead she turned on her heel and stocked out of the library. It seemed Grace had found her weak-spot. Maybe there was something there to exploit. It was something to consider anyway… on another day. Grace turned back to the window, revelling in her fowl mood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>